E.I.N.S.
E.I.N.S. ist das 13. Studioalbum der Gruppe Böhse Onkelz. Es erschien 1996. „E.I.N.S.“ soll laut Aussagen der Band das Einigkeitsgefühl zwischen Band und Fans unterstreichen, was durch das Covermotiv verdeutlicht wird. Von manchen Journalisten wird der Titel jedoch als Abkürzung für „Eigentlich immer noch Skins“ gedeutet, obwohl sich diese Interpretation inhaltlich nicht rechtfertigen lässt (siehe hierzu auch Enie Tfahcstob rüf Ediona-RAP (Eine Botschaft für Paranoide)) Das Album wurde in mehreren Leserumfragen angesehener Fachzeitschriften (z. B. Rock Hard oder Metal Hammer) mehrmals unter die Top 10 der Rubrik „Bestes Metal Album aller Zeiten“ gewählt, obwohl es nicht das meistverkaufte Album der Band ist. Cover Das Cover zeigt ein gemorphtes Gesicht, das sich aus den vier Bandmitgliedern zusammensetzt. Der Mund stammt von Stephan Weidner, die Nase von Peter Schorowsky, das Ohr von Kevin Russell und das Auge von Matthias Röhr. Die Tour 1996 trug den Beinamen „Unter dem Auge des Gonz“, an der Rückwand der Bühne war dazu ein überdimensionales Auge angebracht. Titelliste # Danket dem Herrn (04:05) # Nichts ist so hart wie das Leben (03:44) # Wie tief willst Du noch sinken (05:14) # Ihr sollt den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben (04:20) # Zu nah an der Wahrheit (06:19) # Meister der Lügen (04:22) # Kirche (05:37) # Flammen (04:14) # Koma - eine Nacht die niemals endet (04:57) # Auf gute Freunde (05:18) # Regen (08:41) # Zeit zu gehen (03:47) # Enie Tfahcstob rüf Ediona-RAP (03:48) Bedeutung der Liedtexte Danket dem Herrn In diesem typischen Album-Opener, in dem die Band sich selbst und ihre Fans feiert, tauchen an einigen Stellen Bibelzitate auf. So heißt es im Lied „duftende Blumen in Feldern voll Scheiße“ (Buch Jesaja: „Alles Fleisch ist Gras, und all seine Güte ist wie eine Blume auf dem Felde“, nach biblischer Ansicht hat ein Feld gedüngt zu sein). Das „Perlen vor die Säue“ stammt aus dem Matthäus-Evangelium, „Uns liegt das Herz auf der Zunge“ ist ein abgewandeltes Zitat von Hiob („Mein Herz spricht die aufrichtigen Worte“). Die Selbstbezeichnung „fantastische Vier“ stammt vom Song 'Onkelz wie wir' aus dem gleichnamigen Album. Die Band Böhse Onkelz spricht mit diesem Lied von der Qualität von Freunden, es geht nicht immer nur um Quantität. Dies sagte Stephan Weidner selbst bei seiner Liedansage 2004 in Hamburg. Der beliebte Kehrvers dieses Liedes lautet: "Mit dieser Band hast du nicht viele Freunde, doch die, die du hast, teilen deine Träume, die, die du hast teilen alles mit dir!" Nichts ist so hart wie das Leben Die Grundaussage dieses Titels ist, dass es nicht wichtig sei, dass man lebt, sondern wie man lebt – auch, wenn es schwierig ist. Suizid wird als feige dargestellt und Courage (Mut) eingefordert. Wie tief willst Du noch sinken Dieses Lied richtet sich gegen rückgratlose Opportunisten. Ihr sollt den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben Dieses Lied richtet sich direkt an die Toten Hosen und die Ärzte, von denen im Lauf der 90er Jahre etliche Anfeindungen in Songs und Interviews kamen. Für Weidner war mit dem Song „das Thema abgeschlossen“, allerdings gab es dafür zwischen den Fans einen – von der Band nach eigenen Aussagen ungewollten – „Krieg“, was zum Beispiel an den „Scheiß Tote Hosen“-Gesängen auf dem Live in Dortmund-Album von 1997 zu hören ist. Mittlerweile haben sich die Toten Hosen von ihren früheren Aussagen über die Onkelz entfernt und sind der Meinung: „Man sollte die Onkelz einfach als normale Rockband behandeln“ (Zitat Campino) Zu nah an der Wahrheit Hier beschreibt die Band ihre Ausnahmestellung und ihre Nähe zu den Fans. Meister der Lügen Medienschelte unter Bezugnahme auf die negativen Erfahrungen der Band mit schlecht oder gar nicht recherchierenden Journalisten und tendenziösen Berichterstattungen. Gleichzeitig wird angezweifelt, dass derlei der Band schaden könnte, da sie auch ohne positive Medienpräsenz ausreichend Popularität erreicht habe. Kirche Das Lied gegen die Kirche, speziell gegen die katholische, gerichtet, welche die Band von den Gläubigen unterscheiden will. Weidner ist der Ansicht, dass „die Kirche ihr Geld an die Armen verteilen sollte anstatt ihr bescheuertes Mitleid“ und dass „die organisierte Religion das größte Hindernis auf dem Weg zu Frieden und Eintracht“ sei (Quelle: Booklet der Best-Of-Compilation „Gestern war heute noch morgen“). Der Satz „Wer keine Angst vor dem Teufel hat, braucht auch keinen Gott“ stammt aus „Der Name der Rose“ (Umberto Eco, 1980). Flammen Flammen ist ein Lied, das wohl die bewegte, extreme Vergangenheit der Band widerspiegelt. Eine genaue Benennung des Themas gibt es aber nicht, so kann das Lied auch als Erinnerung an eine Liebe gesehen werden. Koma - eine Nacht die niemals endet Dieses Lied blickt zurück auf eine vergangene Liebe. Eine genaue Benennung des Themas gibt es aber nicht. Auf gute Freunde Das Lied thematisiert die Vergangenheit der Band. Die gemachten Erfahrungen, die teils negativ, teils positiv bewertet werden. Ferner wird mit dem Stück ein Schlussstrich unter die Vergangenheit gezogen und der Blick Richtung Zukunft gewendet. Die Textstelle „Das Gras war grüner“ ist eine Anleihe aus dem Song „High Hopes“ von Pink Floyd und der Teil „Die Linien schneller“ ist eine Anspielung auf den ehemals teilweise exzessiven Umgang mit Drogen, wie z.B. „Speed“. Der Refrain "Ich trinke auf, auf gute Freunde, verlorene Liebe, auf alte Götter und auf neue Ziele" erinnert stark an einen Trinkspruch den ein Charakter aus dem Comic Sandman ausbringt: "To absent friends, lost loves, old gods, and the season of mists". Regen In Regen übt die Band Kritik an einer trägen, gedankenfaulen Gesellschaft, deren Bäuche voll sind und die sich selbst vernichten wird. Dieser Song wird vom Bassisten Stephan Weidner alleine gesungen. Zeit zu geh’n Die Kernaussage ist hier, dass es mitunter besser sei, sich von Freunden zu trennen, statt weiter an ihnen festzuhalten, obwohl man sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen entwickelt hat. Sie haben dieses Lied geschrieben weil sie so vielen Menschen vertraut haben und doch wieder im Stich gelassen wurden. Enie Tfahcstob rüf Ediona-RAP (Eine Botschaft für Paranoide) Ein Journalist des Darmstädter Echo hatte behauptet, dass der Name des auf dem Album „Heilige Lieder“ veröffentlichten Songs „Noreia“ rückwärts gelesen „Arier on“ ergebe. Dies ist nur ein Beispiel von vielen Versuchen, in den Veröffentlichungen der Band „versteckte“ neonazistische Botschaften zu finden. Als Reaktion darauf entstand dieser Song, der eine von Weidner gesprochene und rückwärts auf ein Instrumental gespielte Ansage enthält, die richtig herum abgespielt lautet: „''Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Muss 'ne Menge Arbeit gewesen sein, dieses Lied rückwärts abzuspielen. Entweder du bist eines der paranoiden Arschlöcher, für die wir dieses Lied gemacht haben, oder du bist einfach nur neugierig. Ersteren sei gesagt: Wer rückwärts gesprochene satanistische oder faschistische Botschaften auf unseren Platten sucht, muss ausgesprochen dämlich sein und außerdem unter extremem Verfolgungswahn leiden. Armes Schwein, du tust uns echt leid. Sperr dich ein und schmeiss den Schlüssel weg!''“ Gleichnamige Tributeband Seit 2006 existiert eine gleichnamige Tributeband names E.I.N.S. die sich nach diesem Album benannt hat. Sie zählen neben Bands wie den "Kneipenterroristen", "Koma" und "Stainless Steel" zu den bedeutendsten Böhse Onkelz Revival Bands Deutschlands. Weblinks *Analysen und Songtexte zum Album auf onkelz.de *Böhse Onkelz Tributeband E.I.N.S. Kategorie:Album (Hard Rock) Kategorie:Album 1996 Kategorie:Böhse Onkelz EINS en:E.I.N.S. Kategorie:Alle Artikel